DHIs: A New Generation
by abrocks1234
Summary: They are just children. But children to be trained by the greatest nonetheless. In this world, it seems to be all about sacrifice, sacrifice, sacrifice. But when they sacrifice more than they can handle, is it finally time to hang up the boxing gloves? These kids find there is still an awakening when the sun goes down, when all the lights are off, when all the rides shut down.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I did take this idea from Savanna, but it was so GOOD!**

**Plus, it will be nothing like it, I promise!**

**Savanna, I give you permission to kill me if you don't want me to do this.**

**But I WOULD prefer you PM about it instead...**

**Anywho! **

**The DHIs are all in college and too old to be DHIs anymore, so there will be new ones.**

**What needs to be included in your profile:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Personality:**

**Looks: **

**Dream guy: (and I'll make one for you!)**

**Other: (anything else you want to tell me!**

* * *

**Name: Abby **

**Age: 16**

**Personality: funny, outgoing, creative, athletic, excited, brave, sarcastic-y**

**Looks: long, waist length brown hair, big brown eyes, muscular, tan, natural red highlights**

**Dream guy: Basically...Maybeck. But not. Sarcastic, funny, flirty, outgoing, you get my drift.**

**Other: Well, I'm from Texas, for one thing. I really like cowgirl hats, cause I'M PROUD, Y'ALL! Always ready for a horror or adventure. I deny the fact that I'm in love with Kyle (my dream guy)**

**So yeah, just PM or review if you want to be in. **

**Again, Savanna, I am SOSOSO sorry!**

**If you don't like it, just tell me, and I will stop, okay?**

**I promise I will make it NOTHING like yours!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am going to start, but you can still gove me your profile and I will add you.**

**Okay, the first one is my POV, but trust me, y'all will have your POVS be in here too.**

* * *

**Abby POV**

I stood there, hands shoved into my pockets. I adjusted my hat proudly.

"And you are...Abby Lenvido?" the man asked, looking at the clip board.

I nodded. "That I am, Mr."

He looked up and smiled at me. "You don't happen to be from Texas?"

I laughed. "Well sir, I am proud to say that I am!"

The man chuckled. "My sister is from there. Now, I'll just need you to recite a few lines for me, and we'll be done."

I saluted. "Got it!"

When I was done, two people walked in. I turned to see who they were. "Well howdy!" I waved.

One girl, her dark brown hair tinged with red that comes down to her rib cage, smiled at me. She was a little skinny and had cute little gold specks in her green eyes. I liked her already. "I'm... Jade. Jade Tempest," she whispered.

The other girl held her hand out, and I shook it firmly, as I always do. Her brown eyes met with mine, and the corner of my lip turned up in my signature smirk. The girl shook her brown curls over her shoulders, her carmel skin glinting in the light. "My name's Lola Lime."

"Cool name!" I said.

"Thanks," she smiled.

I turned to the boy. "Nice to meet you," he took my hand and shook it. "The name's Prick Dune." I smiled.

"I like your accent! New Zealand, right?" I guessed.

He laughed. "Yup! I like your accent too! Texas, right?" he mocked my voice.

"YUP!" I said, and we laughed, high fiving.

"And you?" I turned to the next boy.

"My name is Flynn," the boy shook my hand. I raised an eyebrow. He reminded me alot of Finnick, from the Hunger Games...

"Hey," the last boy said, hands shoved awkwardly in his pockets. I tilted my cowgirl hat.

"It's a pleasure," I muttered, looking him over. He had long blonde hair and big blue eyes. He seemed pretty musular, I'd say. I looked away.

"My name's Kyle," he said. I smirked.

"Abby," I mumbled back, flipping my long hair out of my face. I turned to the rest. "Is this all of us?"

"I think there's more, but I'm not positive," Lola said. I noticed her eyes flitting back at New Zealand and away. My smirk grew.

* * *

**New Zealand is Abby's nickname for Prick. Just sayin'**

**Remember, just say you wanna be in it!**

**And also, the chapters will get longer and more action-y, I'll tell y'all now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**May I just say President Obama is truly amazing. He is bringing to troops in war in Iraq home, and I am so happy for everyone who has family members coming home. I wish I was lucky enough to say the same. My older brother died in the war a couple years ago.**

**Anywho, I just felt like mentioning Pres Obama and his awesomeness.**

**'Ere we go!**

**Lola POV**

"A couple more people are being recorded right now. They will be out in a few minuets. Why don't you all get to know each other?" The recording man suggested, walking out of the room.

"Alright, y'all, wassup?" The Texas girl, Abby, said putting her hands on her hips.

"Nothing much," Prick and I said at the same time. We looked up and our eyes met. I blushed a looked away. I only knew this kid for a couple seconds, how  
do I already have a crush on him?

_ACK! No you don't!_ I told myself.

"Whats with the hat?" Blondie boy, Kyle, asked flicking Abby's hat. She put her hand on her hat protectively.

"Woah there, mister! There ain't nothin' wrong with my hat!" She yelled, her face a bright red, her freckles showing even more in her anger.

"Chill, Cowgirl, I was just asking!" He said.

"Call me Cowgirl again I swear I will pound your face in!" She screamed, grabbing Kyle by the shirt.

"I think its a cute nickname," a voice said behind us. I jumped, bumping into Prick, blushing furiously.

"Hi. My name's Carmen," the girl waved.

Abby tilted her hat. "I'm Abby," she said, being her very outgoing self. I smiled at Carmen.

"I am Lola!" I tucked a chunk of my brown curls behind my ear, but it sprang out. As usual.

Abby let go of Kyle's shirt. I heard her hiss: "Y'all got lucky, dork."

I rolled my eyes at the two. They may be glaring daggers at each other, but at least they aren't arguing. I turned to study Carmen. She was a cute girl; she looked like she was from...Cuba or something. She had short dark hair and kind dark eyes. She smiled when she noticed me looking at her, and I waved.

A boy walked in behind her, smiling shyly.

"HOWDY!" Abby yelled, and he jumped.

"Oops, sorry, kid!" she giggled. I shook my head, laughing. I saw Kyle roll his eyes.

"What's your name?" Jade asked, leaning against the wall. With Kyle and Abby arguing, I almost forgot she was here! Flynn stood next to her, and they were obviously talking before. Now I wished I was paying more attention to their conversation's than Kyle and Abby's!

"I'm Tyler," the boy whispered.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Tyler," Abby said. "It's good to know there is SOMEONE worth talking to!" she glared at Kyle.

"Hey, at least I don't walk around with a stupid cowboy hat looking like a five year old!" he threw back.

Abby stepped towards him, their faces inches apart. "I get it. Y'all wanna fight?" her voice quieted to a vicious whisper. "Well then, giddy up."

"OOOOOKAY! That's enough!" I took her by the arm and dragged her away, while Prick took care of Kyle.

"Let's try not to rip each other apart on the first day!" I heard him tell Kyle. I nodded.

"Prick is right!" I said, and we met eyes again. My face grew hot, and he blushed as well. I quickly looked away.

"So you guys must be the others!" a girl said, walking in. "I'm Sammi!" She looked very colorful, her clothes flashy. Her long blonde hair had pink highlights and her grey eyes shone. The other girl next to her waved at us. She had slightly long straight brown hair and pretty hazel eyes.

"I'm Ryenn," she whispered quietly. She pronounced her name just like Ryan!

"I like that name!" I said, and she smiled shyly. Tyler shoved his hands in his pockets, awkwardly kicking his feet, his eyes wavering between Ryenn and the wall. I saw Prick smile.

"Hey, New Zealand!" Abby motioned for Prick to come over. He walked over, and Abby leaned in to whisper to him. His eyes widened.

"No! What would make you think that?" he asked.

She shrugged. "You keep staring at her, I was just curious."

He was staring at someone? Who? Was it me?

Jade moved from the wall to shake hands with Ryenn and Sammi, introducing herself. Flynn followed behind her.

One last boy walked in. "YO!"

Kyle laughed. "YO!"

The kid smiled at Kyle, and they were pretty much instant friends. "The name's Jason!"

"I'm Kyle."

"Is this all of us now?" I asked as the recording man walked in. He nodded.

"This is the last one! Elizabeth."

The girl waved. "Call me Eliza."

Eliza had dark hair with blue and purple streaks ,glasses, and a tiny mole on her cheek. She looked kinda pale skin and pretty skinny.

* * *

**Okay, I'm not taking any more, cause there are so MANY!**

**Sorry, y'all. **

**This was just a explainer chapter, the real action starts in the NEXT chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Later! Now it gets exciting!**

**Abby POV**

I took the bat's wing in my hand gently. "Shhhh. It's okay, sweetie."

I could almost FEEL the bags under my eyes! I had a babysitting gig today, a hockey practice, a softball game, and now I am helping Daddy with the WARC.

WARC: Wildlife Animal Rescue Center.

I loved loved LOVED my uniform! It ain't even a uniform! A cute red tank top, blue overalls, tall brown boots, and my hair pulled into pigtails.

I don't usually care about what I wear, but come ON! Isn't is ADORABLE?!

I rubbed my eyes, yawning. God, work never ENDS! Stupid money...stupid poor-ness! Stupid school and it's stupid expensiveness! Stupid donations...are the only thing we are living on. Stupid.

I finished bandaging the bat's wing when my dad's voice came on through the intercom. We had multiple small building, The Main Building, the Arctic Building, the Salt Water Building, the Clear Water Building, the Tropical Building, and the Sky Building (which I am in now). "Sweetie?"

I pressed the intercom button. "Yes, Daddy?"

"Y'all have been workin' hard. It's late, go take a break," he said.

"YAY! Thanks, Daddy!" I finished up with the bat and ran outside, headed towards the Main Building. I launched myself into a tree, climbed up, and jumped onto the roof, feeling like a monkey. I looked up at the full moon, laying down, my hands behind my head, ankles crossed.

* * *

**Lola POV**

Harsh coughing came from behind the door. My fingers tightened around the tray as I opened the door slowly. "Mom?" I whispered.

She sighed. "Lola!"

"I have some tea, mom," I set the tray by her bed.

"Sweetie, you worry to mu-" she cut herself off, coughing until her face was red.

I rubbed her back. "I have a reason to worry, mom! I don't want you..." I trailed off. I don't want mom to die. Like dad.

Taken out of my world when I was 11 right before my eyes. I remembered it clearly. the moment his eyes close, me falling to my knees and crying, mom going to her room calmly and locking the door, not eating or drinking or getting exercise. Torturing herself.

And look where it got her.

I can't have her go too.

Mom took my hand, interrupting my thoughts. "I love you, Lola."

I curled up next to mom, and she put her arm around me.

* * *

**Kyle POV**

I opened my eyes and sat up. Disney World? An old man smiled at me. "You must be Kyle," he said, his voice raspy but kind.

"And I must have fallen asleep," I replied, rolling my eyes. Why would I dream about Disney World?

I jumped, and a girl appeared in front of me. She sat up and looked around. "What the ***Bleep* **am I doing dreaming about Disney World?" she muttered, and I groaned. She turned to look at me, and her eyes narrowed.

"Now I know this is a nightmare. What are you doing in my dream, Blondie?" Abby hissed. Her hair was pulled into high pigtails, and she word some stupid overalls, a red tank top, and brown boots.

"Country Chick. This is my dream!" I said, crossing my arms.

"What are you two doing here?" someone asked, and I spun around. Sammi?

"Sammi?" Abby and I gasped at the same time, turning to glare at each other.

"What are you two doing in my dream?" she muttered. She wore baggy plaid pants and a loose t-shirt.

"Wait, this is your dream? I thought this was my dream!" I said.

"This isn't a dream, children," the man on the bench joined in. I forgot he was here!

"I'm Abby!" she said annoyingly, holding out her hand.

I rolled my eyes, but the man simply smiled and shook it. "I already knew this." He turned to me. "And you are Kyle." I raised an eyebrow.

SO HE KNOWS MY NAME!

"And you are Sammi. And you are Tyler."

I turned and saw Tyler. "Dude! Talk about being silent! I didn't even realize you were here, how long were you-" I started.

"Oh, shut UP! Tyler is nicer to hang out with than y'all, always blabbin' your mouth off!" Abby yelled, and I turned to her.

"You jerk! I wasn't even talking to you, Cowgirl!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"COWGIRL! COWGIRL COWGIRL COWGIRL!"

"GUYS! STOP!" Lola yelled, crossing her arms.

"You're here too?" Abby asked, turning her back on me. I glared at the back of her head.

"All of us are..." Prick said from behind her. I realized everyone there as well.

"As I was saying, I know all about you," the old man said.

"That's not creepy at ALL!" Flynn said, rolling his eyes. The man chuckled.

"My name is Wayne, children. And I have something to tell all of you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Ryenn POV**

"What do you see?"

"Excuseeee me?" Jason crossed his arms.

"Disney World," Jade answered.

"I'm sorry. I should have asked _who _do you see?" Wayne corrected.

Everyone looked around. I shrugged. "Just us."

Wayne frowned. "You are all here for a reason, you know."

"And what is that?" Carmen asked.

"You all have secrets. One's you have never told anyone."

Awkward silence...

"Well, would you like to SHARE those secrets?" Abby finally asked, putting her hands on her hips and flipping her pigtails back.

"Abby. Your spunk and fun-loving attitude hides the trouble in your life. You mother died years ago, and someone robbed you. Ever since then, you, your father, your little brother, your little sister, and your baby sister have been fighting for survival. You work often, and don't like to accept help when it is offered, and never admit your troubles."

Abby's face was expressionless, but her eyes were large brown pools of pure, seething rage. She hated him now, I know it.

"Ryenn,"he turned to me, and I winced. "Ryenn, your mother and father and older brothers are abusive. Very abusive. You have scars all over from when they hurt you."

My eyes traveled down to my scarred arms, which I usually covered.

"Lola, when you were 11, your dad died before your eyes." I saw her cringe. "Now your mother is sick, and you must take care of everything."

She bit her lip. Why was the man telling all of this?

"Kyle. You grew up in an orphanage, left there when you were a baby, inside a basket with just a blanket and a note. A note from your parents, promising to return."

"You are an orphan?" Abby questioned.

"Maybe! Why do you care! At least I can afford a gumball!" Kyle yelled, obviously embarrassed. There was an awkward silence.

"What...did...you...say?" Abby clenched and unclenched her fists at her sides.

"At...least...I...can...afford...a gumball!" Kyle hissed.

"AT LEAST I HAVE A FATHER!" she screamed, and his face turned red.

"They are coming back! THEY PROMISED!"

"And I will save my family! I PROMISED!"

"I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU!"

"I HAVE ALWAYS HATED Y'ALL SINCE THE SECOND I LAID EYES ON YOU, AND TURNS OUT I HAD A GOOD REASON WHY! YOU ARE A JERK!"

"SHUT UP, COWGIRL! SHUT UP!"

"I HATE YOU! DO NOT CALL ME COWGIRL!"

"COWGIRL! COWGIRLLLLL!"

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!"

"WELL, YOU KNOW WHAT?! I HATE YOU MORE!"

"SHUT UP!"

"YOU ARE A DORK!"

"YOU ARE AN IDIOT!" Abby lost it, launching herself at Kyle. She lifted her fist and punched him.

_Punched _him.

"UGH!" Kyle covered his nose with his hands, blood seeping through his fingers. He looked up to glare at Abby, reaching for her. She grabbed his wrist and dug her knee into his stomach. He grabbed her arm and shoved her to the ground. Abby kicked Kyle in the shin and he crumpled next to her.

"Guys! Stop!" Sammi yelled.

Abby grabbed Kyle by his shirt and yanked him up, shaking him. He pushed her by the face, knocking her into a tree. She held her head, groaning.

"YOU IDIOT!" she screamed, trying to stand up, but her knees wobbled and she fell over. Kyle yanked her hair, knocking her head back into the tree. Blood dripped down the side of her face. She wrapped her hand around his neck and threw him to the ground.

"GUYS! THIS IS GETTING TO FAR!" Jason grabbed Kyle by the back of his shirt and pulling him away. Eliza was helping Abby up.

"I AM OUT OF HERE!" Kyle turned and stomped off. Abby glared, panting, her face a beat red.

"I suggest someone goes to get him. If he doesn't... he will never wake up," Wayne said. Abby turned to glare at him.

"WHY DON'T YOU GO GET HIM YOURSELF, OLD MAN! WHY WOULD YOU TELL THAT ***BLEEP***HOLE MY SECRET?! I HATE YOU! BRING ME BACK HOME!" her eyes started watering.

Wayne smiled, calmly and almost sadly. He didn't seem at all fazed by Abby's insults. He put a hand on her shoulder. "I did not intend for this to happen.  
Remember, you asked."

Ooooooh! Abby's frown deepened.

"You are seriously blaming me for this?" She hissed menacingly, causing me to wince.

"I did not say that, Abby," Wayne said. She grabbed his wrist and yanked it off her shoulder.

"It sounded like it!" She whispered, tears finally spilling from her eyes, spinning on her heel and stomping away, the opposite direction of Kyle.

* * *

**Lola POV**

The entire time Kyle and Abby were fighting, all I could think about was my mom.

"It is my fault," I whispered.

"Relax, Lola! It was not your fault they got in a fight" Prick put his hand on my shoulder.

"Not that! It is my fault mom is sick. I should have helped her earlier! Maybe she wouldn't be dying!" I turned away so the rest couldn't see my tears forming in my eyes.

"Now, we KNOW that is not your fault!" Jason said, oddly silent tonight.

"It's almost hopeless for her now! I should have been there for her!"

"Lola, relax. It's okay. Lola?" Jade whispered. I glared at her, tears spilling down my cheeks. I turned and sprinted. I don't know where. But I was leaving these lunatics.

* * *

**Flynn POV**

Ryenn was shaking. "Ryenn, are you okay? Please! Don't completely emotionally break down like the rest!" Sammi put her hand on Ryenn's shoulder. She shook violently, pushing up her sleeve. I winced. Long, red marks ran down them. Scars. She sniffed, walked over, and sat down by the blood-stained tree from Kyle and Abby's fight, her back to us. I could hear slight sobbing.

I turned to the old man, Wayne, crossing my arms.

"Any other people's feelings you want to completely shatter?"

"I never intended for this to happen, young man! But if you guys are supposed to beat the OTs and become a team, you need to understand each other," Wayne shrugged.

"Oh, really? And who are these 'OTs'? And why do WE need to beat them? Why should we trust you?" Jade hissed. I smiled at her, and she locked eyes with me.

"She's right, you know!" I said, our eyes never leaving. "Why should we trust you?"

Wayne sighed. "I don't know if you will gain my trust. Ever. I don't expect any less. But what I _do _want you to do is trust in _yourselves_."

With that, the crazy old man left.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, this chapter will kind of explain the characters a little more.**

**Carmen POV**

I swallowed. Well, talk about awkward.

But you know what makes it even more awkward?

When someone's scream pierces the air.

I recognized the scream right away. "ELIZA?"

There was no answer. Jason mumbled a bad word.

"Eliza? ELIZA?" Prick walked around, but she was gone.

"ELIZA!"

* * *

**Abby POV**

"That...stupid...IDIOT!" I yelled, punching the tree. I stopped and fell to my knees, crying. Blood stained the tree, and my knuckles were bruised, scraped, and bloody. I cried harder.

"Abby?" a voice whispered. I looked over my shoulder.

"K-Kyle?"

He smiled at me, his hands shoved in his pockets.

"KYLE, I AM SO SORRY!" I jumped up and hugged him. "I am so sorry! I didn't mean it! I know how it feels to not have a parent! I shouldn't have hit y'all! I'm so SORRY!"

"Hey! Kid, relax! It's okay" he wrapped his arms around me.

* * *

**Kyle POV**

I held the shaking country girl in my arms.

"Listen, it was wrong of me to insult you like that," I whispered into her hair. She sniffed.

"I'm sorry," she whimpered. I raised both of her hands to my eyes, examining her knuckles.

"Abby, what happened?" I asked, running a finger across her knuckles. She winced and nodded towards the tree. I smiled.

"You were that upset, huh?"

"Y'all really annoy me, Blondie!" she laughed. I chuckled and pulled her into yet another hug.

"Kyle?" she whispered.

"Hm?"

"I think this is the first nice moment we have ever had together."

I nodded and we pulled away.

"Kyle? I like not fighting."

I smiled.

"Me too, Abby."

Abby looked around. "We should get back. Which way are they, anyway?"

"Uh...I think left," I pointed towards the left. Cowgirl put her hands on her hips.

"Really? I was thinkin' right!"

"But, I remember, we came from _that _way!" I trusted my finger harder in the direction of left.

"No...I pretty sure we came from THAT way!" she pointed right.

I crossed my arms, my eyes narrowing. She popped out her hip, her eyebrow raising, challenging me.

"Right."

"Left."

"Right."

"Left."

"RIGHT!"

"LEFT!"

"YOU IDIOT, IT'S RIGHT!"

"YOU ARE THE IDIOT, COWGIRL!"

"OH, SHUT UP!"

"YOU SHUT UP!"

* * *

**Tyler POV**

WHATDOWEDOWHATDOWEDOWHATDOWE DO!

"Eliza?" Carmen called.

I looked around, taking a step. My leg slipped out from under me, and I slipped.

"Tyler!" Ryenn yelled, grabbing my arm and helping me up. I looked down and saw what I slipped on.

A piece to paper.

I picked it up and squinted through the darkness to read it.

"Flynn Pendenner. Tan skinned, bronze-colored hair, and sea green eyes. Easy going, humorous. Secret: homeless." I read from the first paragraph. We all looked up at Flynn.

"Flynn?" Jade whispered. He looked away from her in embarrassment.

"Keep reading," he grumbled. I looked down and continued.

"Lola Lime. Brown curls, carmel skin, brown eyes. Smart, sneaky, friendly, creative, computer geek, nature lover. Secret: Father died. Mother sick, and she takes care of her."

We all looked up to see Lola's reaction.

"She's not here, guys. Remember?" Prick whispered. I nodded before reading the next paragraph.

"Prick Dune. New Zealand. Brown hair, pale skin, green eyes. Nerd, organized, strong, computer geek. Secret: friend tried to kill him, family moved away."

Prick winced, crossing his arms.

"Carmen. Guanabacoa, Cuba. Shortish black hair, dark brown eyes, tan skin, short. Loves to laugh, geeky, spunky. Secret: Dyslexic."

Jason raised his head to look at Carmen. She ran her fingers through her dark hair. "So?"

I shook my head and continued. "Abby Lenvido. Texas. Waist length brown hair, brown eyes, tan, short, freckles across the nose. Tomboy, creative, outgoing, wild. Secret: Mother died, got robbed, works hard to survive."

"I know how it feels," Flynn mumbled, and Jade put her hand on his arm.

"Jayden (Jade) Tempest. Dark brown hair tinged with red that comes down to her rib cage, pale, 5'4, skinny, green eyes with gold specks. Dancer, funny, sarcastic, mysterious, shy, kind. Secret: Fairlie."

I looked up and met eyes with Jade. "What do they mean by Fairlie?"

She shrugged. "I have no idea." I could tell by the look in her eyes she was lying. But now is not the time.

"Jason McClintock. Long brown hair, green eyes, short. Outgoing, talkative, funny. Secret: abusive family. Ryenn McClintock. Medium length straight brown hair, hazel eyes. Shy, quiet, smart. Secret: abusive family."

I looked up from the paper once again. "You guys are related?"

Jason sighed. "Ryenn...is my sister."

Ryenn nodded, kicking her feet awkwardly. "We don't tell many people."

I nodded and started reading again.

"Kyle Surven. Long blonde hair, blue eyes, muscular. Athletic, strong, sarcastic, funny, flirtatious, popular. Secret: orphan."

"Speaking of Kyle, do you know where he went?" Jason asked. I shrugged.

"Who knows."

As if on cue, a loud voice booms through the darkness. "They aren't this way! I'm telling you!"

"And I'm tellin' _y'all _that they ARE this way!" another voice echoed.

Ryenn smirked slightly. "I think I found him. And Abby along with him."

"I HEAR THEM! I TOLD YA! COME _ON!"_

Abby walked into view, her pigtails flying behind her as she ran up to us, dragging Kyle along by the wrist.

"I WAS RIGHT! HA!" she yelled, putting her hands on her hips and smirking at him.

Kyle glared. "One time! You were right just one time! There will be so many more times that I will be right! And guess who will be wrong!"

"You?" Abby guessed, laughing.

"Can it, Freckles!"

"Blondie!"

"Cowgirl!"

"Good for nuthin'!"

"GUYS!" Ryenn interjected.

Both of their shoulders fell. "Sorry," they mumbled at the same time before turning back to each other.

"JINX! I SAID IT FIRST! NO! I JINXED YOU FIRST! STOP IT! JINX!" they screamed at the same time. I rolled my eyes and continued to read over their screams.

"Sammi Haffke. Blonde with pink highlights, grey eyes, moon faced. Lovable, sweet, outgoing, friendly, sensitive. Secret: mother."

"Who's your mom?" I asked. She looked away from the group.

"That's not important right now," she mumbled. I shrugged and read the final paragraph.

"Eliza. Dark hair with blue and purple streaks, glasses, tiny mole on her cheek, skin, skinny. Smart, funny, calm, and mysterious. Secret: father committed suicide, brother is an alcoholic."

The weird thing?

Eliza' paragraph had a large red TERMINATED over it.

"Terminated?" I whispered, my voice hoarse.

Jason leaned over my shoulder. "Ooooooooh crap."

* * *

**I AM SO SO SOOOOO SORRY IF I FORGOT YOU! THERE IS SO MANY PEOPLE AND I JUST BLAHHHHHHH!**

**Just...review calmly if I did, kay?**

**And review, for the heck of it too!**

**I LURVE Y'ALL!**

**BOOM!**

**-explosion-**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, it's REALLY short, but it's just a little bit about Eliza so...yeah...**

**Eliza POV**

I groaned and opened my eyes.

"Oh, you're awake," someone said. I screamed and jumped. But, I couldn't. I was tied to a chair.

"Oh, sorry," the girl laughed. She was also tied to a chair, in front of me.

"W-Who are you?" I asked, breathing heavily.

"Hey, relax kid, I'm not evil or anything," she smiled sincerely. I studied her closely. She looked like she was in...college maybe.

She was perfect.

Perfect waist length blonde hair and striking blue eyes. Her perfectly pink lips, curves in every right place, a perfect body shape. Finished off with a perfect smile.

She would make any boy go nuts.

"Where am I?" I asked.

The girl shrugged as much as she can through the ropes. "I have no idea. Hopefully, she's show her ugly face soon."

"Huh? Who?"

The girl smiled at me. "No one you need to know, yet."

I raised an eyebrow. "You make absolutely no sense."

"A good trait to have," she pointed out.

"And why is that?"

"Well, for one thing, you are going to need it."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. With everything you are going to go through."

"Are you trying to give me a PUBERTY TALK?!"

"Oh, HEAVENS no!" she laughed. "I mean your job as a DHI."

"How do you know I'm a DHI? We haven't even come out yet."

"I just know."

"And how do you know I need that _trait_?"

"Because."

"Because?"

"Because I was once a DHI."

My eyes narrowed. "Who _are _you."

The girl smiled her perfect smile. "My name's Charlene Turner."

The door slammed open, the room echoing with an evil laugh.


	8. Chapter 8

**Prick POV**

"We need to find Eliza," Abby put her hands on her hips.

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Kyle countered.

"We have to look for clues, like in those cheesy detective movies," Tyler said.

Wait, back up.

Tyler said.

_Tyler _said.

"Tyler? You just...talked!" Ryenn gasped.

"Yes, I did," he said, sounding a bit louder now that Ryenn talked to him. "And I said we need to look for clues, like detectives do."

"That sounds stupid," Kyle said plainly.

"But it makes sense," Jason pointed out, nodding.

"It's really our only option," Carmen shrugged.

"But," I finally spoke up. Everyone turned to me.

"But, we need to find Lola. Remember?"

They all nodded. "But it's getting late," Sammi said, looking at the sky.

"I have an idea. We split up. Prick, you can go look for Lola," Flynn said, pointing at me.

"Alone?" I asked.

He winked. Who knows why! "Yes, alone."

"Fine!" I turned and walked off to find Lola.

* * *

**Sammi POV**

As soon as he was gone, I cleared my throat, moving all the attention to me. "I say we consult the paper again," I suggested.

"For clues?" Jade asked. I nodded.

"But we already found everything on there," Tyler said.

"Well, aren't you just a little chatterbox today?" Ryenn laughed. He smiled. I guess he's just getting used to being around us.

"Where was she standing?" Carmen asked.

"You mean, before she disappeared? She was right over...there, I think," Flynn pointed.

"Then, look over there!" Jade said, catching on.

We all knelt by the bush she was standing at and looked around.

"Guys?" Abby called us over. She was bent over a map.

"What is this a map OF?" she asked.

"Judging by the routes on this map, it looks like a security office of some sort," Tyler said, running his finger along the map.

"Lets see, if we could figure out the exact coordinate of..." I turned, letting Ryenn and Tyler do their nerd thing.

"I think that's it!" Kyle pointed at a small building. Tyler looked up, then back at the map, then at the building again.

"How did you know?" he asked.

Kyle shrugged. "Random guess."

"Well, your random guess is correct," Tyler lifted the map. "Now we just need someone to go in."

"We can monitor whoever is going in with the security cameras," Jason said.

"You a hacker?" Tyler asked. Jason nodded.

"Okay, Kyle, Ty, and I will go hack into the security cameras," Jason said.

"Here, take some of these," I held out a box.

"Where did THAT come from?" Abby asked.

"The old guy left it," I shrugged.

Ty took out three walkie talkies and handed two out to Jason and Kyle, and together they walked off.

"Ryenn, wanna join me in sneaking into the security office?" Abby asked. Ryenn shrugged.

"Sure."

Abby took Ryenn's wrist and ran off.

"What do we do?" Carmen asked.

"Well, they could be wrong, a security person could have just left that map," Flynn pointed out.

"So?" I asked.

"We should probably look for more clues," Jade understood.

* * *

**Ryenn POV**

****"Okay, y'all, this is what I'm good at," Abby said. She flipped back her pigtail and looked around, the gears in her head spinning.

"GOT IT!" she clapped before sprinting towards a tree. With a single leap, she reached out and swung herself onto a branch. Like a monkey, she climbed up the tree in record speed. She stopped at a branch and stood up, balancing. She started walking across the branch before jumping OFF the tree.

"NO!" I yelled, running to catch her. But she landed on a window pane and leaned forward so she wouldn't fall off. She stuck the landing! I breathed out a sigh of relief.

* * *

**Abby POV**

****I reached up and started pulling on the entrance of the vent. With a great YANK, it fell free. I lost my balance, and the vent door slipped out of my fingers. It clattered to the ground, nearly hitting Ryenn in the head.

"SORRY!" I yelled. I pulled myself into the vent. It was a tight squeeze, but it could work.

"I'm in," I said into the talkie.

"Great. Hurry up and open the door," Ryenn's robot voice came from the walkie talkie. Then it crackled and another voice came on.

"Hey. There should be a vent opening coming up soon. Take a left up ahead."

"Thanks, Ty," I said, army crawling through the vents. I took a left and found a door thingy. Attempting not to break my back, I swung my legs around and kicked the door open. I slid through and fell to the ground, ending in a crouch, with one hand on the floor, fingers splayed out, and one hand in the air, like they land in those spy movies.

"Nice landing, Cowgirl," an obnoxious voice came from my talkie. I rolled my eyes.

"Blondie. You were watching?"

"Jason hacked into the security camera."

"Ignore him, Abby. It's how Kyle shows affection," Jason said. I could hear Ty laughing in the background.

"JAY! Just...hurry up, Freckles! You are going to slow!" Kyle hissed. I rolled my eyes and pocketed my talkie, going over and opening the door.

"Sorry I took forever, the guys were bothering me," I said.

Ryenn laughed. "Just, come on."


	9. Chapter 9

**HEY Y'ALL! I'M BACK!**

**Kay, Imma get straight to the story. Sorry I haven't updated this in a while, I've been so busy. School (I'm gettin' Ds, of course. Except for the easy subjects, like Spanish. Which is weird because I stink at Spanish. But whatever. And also, I've been grounded. Because of my bad grades. **

**If y'all can possibly write an essay for me on the Great Depression, that would be EPIC!**

**Haha, just kidding! I'm kidding! I kid!**

**Wait, I said I would get straight to the story, didn't I.**

**Heh...yeah...**

**Kay, NOW I'm going.**

* * *

**Eliza POV**

"Maleficent! Show your ugly, cowardly FACE, you hag!" Charlene hissed, a chunk of blonde hair falling in her face, her beautiful features melting into a scary, dangerous looking...thing. _Maleficent. I know that name! Where have I heard that?_

Another laugh echoed though the room, and the woman stepped into the light, a black hood over her head. "Charlene Turner! Long time no see! And Eliza! Pleasure to meet you. I know you are knew and all but I have heard SO MUCH ABOUT YOU! Then again, I know everything about everybody, don't I? I have eyes everywhere."

"You mean your spies?" Charlene growled. _Seriously! Where have I heard Maleficent before?_

"Good GIRL Charlene! You are so smart!"

"Cut the sarcasm, Maleficent!"

_There's that name again! Now it's killing me, 'cause I know where it's-_

I gasped. "SLEEPING BEAUTY!"

They both turned to me. Well, now I have their attention. "Maleficent, from Sleeping Beauty!"

The woman took off her hood and I blinked in surprise. "Omigod, you _are _her! But...how? Why? What? HOW?" I babbled.

"Listen, squirt, it's a lot to learn in a short amount of time. I'll explain it to you when we get outta here," Charlene said.

"_IF _you get out of here! Which you WON'T!" Maleficent cut her off. Charlene turned her head back to Maleficent.

"Oh, puh-LEASE! We always have managed to escape you for YEARS! What makes you think this will be any different?"

That shut Maleficent up.

* * *

**Carmen POV**

"You guys might want to check this out!" Sammi hissed, diving into a bush. We all looked at each other, shrugged, then jumped in with her.

Her head lifted out of the bush and she pointed at the building. Someone, pulling a hood tight over their head, looked around before sneaking in behind Ryenn and Abby. And they didn't even notice.

"This is not good!" I whispered.

* * *

**Lola POV**

I wrapped my arms around myself, shivering. I pulled my knees to my chest and laid my chin on them, sitting on a bench. Wiping the tears out of my eyes, and sniffled.

"You got a little...somethin'," a familiar New Zealand accent muttered. I looked up at Prick.

"Yeah. Snot."

He chuckled, handing me a tissue. Who knew where that came from. But hey, who cares! I blew my nose.

Prick sat down next to me. "Are you okay, Lola?"

I sniffled again, nodding. "Sorry I ran off like that, Prick."

"Would you like to talk about it?"

I shook my head. "Not really." I looked up, and our eyes met. "But if I am ever in the mood to talk about it, you'll be the first I'll go to."

Prick giggled. "Well, that's an honor."

I laughed as he wrapped his arm around me. "I will always be here to talk to, Lola," he whispered. I nodded, looking back up at him. Our eyes locked, for a longer period of time this time. I blinked in curiosity, and leaned a little closer. Prick's arm snaked it's way around my waist, and I raised my hand to touch his cheek. We tilted our heads and closed our eyes, our lips inches apart. Centimeters. Milometers. I was finally going to close the gap between us when there was a loud scream. We both pulled back, startled. I cleared my throat, blushing. Prick pushed his hair out of his eyes, smiling.

"I guess we should...check that out," he muttered.

I coughed awkwardly, nodding. "Yeah."

* * *

**Jason POV**

Tyler and Kyle looked over my shoulder. I looked up at them. "They're in."

"We're in!" the Texas accent drawled through our walkies.

"No, DUH!" Kyle rolled his eyes. Tyler slapped his arm.

"Kyle, be nice!" Ryenn said, her voice crackly.

"YEAH, Blondie!" Abby added.

"No comments from you, Abby! Let's not start a fight!" Ryenn scolded, not bothering to turn off the talk button on her walkie.

Abby snorted, and on the screen, they turned around and closed the door.

"So, Tyler, what exactly are we supposed to be looking for?" Ryenn's voice now just came out of Ty's walkie talkie. He jumped, smiling that Ryenn chose to ask him.

"A secret door of some kind. Or maybe Eliza herself. Or anything suspicious."

"You realize this is stupid, right?" Abby said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"We are walking around Walt Disney World, using walkie talkies, breaking in, and assuming Eliza's been kidnapped."

"Well, when you put it like THAT!" Kyle rolled his eyes.

"You know it's true, Blondie!"

"I'm not disagreeing with you, Freckles!"

"ABBY! No fighting!" Eliza yelled from the other side.

"Guys, no yelling!" I hissed. "You don't know who's in there with you!"

There was a scream, then crackling. I nodded calmly.

"I rest my case."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys.**

**How was all of your deaths? Was the end of the world okay? Wasn't it nuts?**

**Tyler POV**

I calmly listened to them, without saying anything, as usual.

There was a moan coming from the walkie talkie. The screens were all black.

"Cowgirl? Ryenn? Are you guys alright?" Kyle asked, worry plain on his face.

There was another moan, but no answer. Jason, Kyle, and I stayed silent, waiting.

"Ugh. That hurt. Majorly."

"What happened? WHAT HAPPENED?!" Jason yelled once the voice came through.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I have no idea what happened."

"Who is this?" Kyle asked.

"I wonder! Is it Justin Beiber?" the voice dripped with sarcasm. Kyle rolled his eyes.

"Cowgirl."

"Blondie."

"Where's Ryenn?" I whispered.

"TY! So nice of you to start talking! Ryenn? HOLY CRAP!" Abby yelled through the walkie talkie.

"WHAT? WHAT'S WRONG?!" Jason gasped.

"Ryenn? Ryenn, answer me! STUPID DARKNESS, WHERE THE HELL ARE THE LIGHTS?!"

"Abby?" I whispered.

"Guys. Ryenn's gone."

I fell to my knees. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

**Sammi POV**

I turned to face the rest of them. "Guys, we need to go check that out. I never through I would say this, but I think Abby and Kyle just walked into a trap."

I stopped and started laughing. "Wow, I never thought I would be doing this! I still can barley BELIEVE it!"

"Believe it. Because Flynn's missing," Jade gasped.

"FLYNN? Oh no, not him TOO!" Carmen groaned.

"This night just keeps on getting better and better," I muttered.

"Well. Let's go play superhero," Jade shrugged.

* * *

**Abby POV**

I jiggled the doorknob. "Houston, we got a problem."

"What's up?" Jason asked.

"Door's locked. Y'all got any control over the locking system?"

"Sorry, Abs. There's nothing we can do."

I look up and saw the open air duct. A grin spread across my face.

"Y'all go back to the others. I'll catch up."

"You sure?"

"Positive."


	11. Chapter 11

**Yo. **

**Hey, just out of curiosity, have any of y'all seen Rise of the Guardians? **

**Because I wanted to write a fanfiction, but I want to know if possibly anyone would read it.**

**Sorry for the waste of your time.**

**OH! MERRY CHRISTMAS! Sorta...**

**Anywho: Feel free to tell me what y'all got. Feel free to tell me y'all will read my Rise of the Guardians fanfiction. Feel free to eat food. I love food...**

**KAY BYE!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm sorry I've been gone for a while. There has been high school orientations and dance competitions and sports games and high school registrations and recommendations and high school shadowing and...**

**Yeah, I've been busy. With high school next year and everything! So I'm BACK! And though I may be posting less...I pray thou does not forget of me, and mine precious work for the good of the website...yeah, I'm just gunna write now.**

* * *

**Jason POV**

"Come ON, Tyler!" Kyle moaned, walking ahead of us. I rolled my eyes and turned to see Ty, walking meters behind us, dragging his feet.

"Tyler, come on," I held out my hand, obviously more comforting than Kyle. "She'll be fine."

Tyler looked up sadly. "How did you know that was what I was thinking of?"

I pulled the corner of my lip up in a tiny smile. "Dude. Are you really asking that?"

Tyler chuckled, a very small and unamused chuckle. "It's that obvious, huh?"

When I didn't answer, Tyler giggled some more, this time actually meaning it. "Okay. Promise you will save her?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Why do you want ME to save her when you can save her?"

Tyler shrugged. "I'm not much of the 'hero' type," he mumbled.

I shook my head. "Come on, man! You can be the 'hero' type if you want to!" I paused, then laughed. "Listen to me, getting all cheesy and such."

"Let's just GO!" Kyle groaned ahead of us. I chuckled and motioned for Tyler to follow as we headed back to the group.

* * *

**Abby POV**

I hoisted myself up onto the shelf and focused my eyesight on the vent, the door-thingy still swinging slightly. I crouched on the shelf and bent my back before leaping, like a frog, into the air. I reached out...started falling. But right before I could fully miss the vent, my fingers curled around the edge. I grunted and pulled myself up.

Closing the door-thing with a loud and echoing SLAM!, I turned and army crawled back through the vent. I finally flung myself out of the building and grabbed a tree branch, lowering myself to the ground. I glances around, heard their voices, and sprinted.

* * *

**Sammi POV**

"Okay, so we have absolutely NO idea where they are! Does anyone have any ideas on how to find them?" I asked.

"We need clues. That's all that I know," Abby said, emerging from the bushes.

Tyler raises his hand and murmured, "Could we try to hack into the security systems?"

"Already tried that, Ty!" Kyle rolled his eyes, receiving a hard slap on the arm from Abby.

"I mean, Disney is COVERED with cameras," Tyler said, slowly getting louder than from his usual whisper. "We only checked the cameras of that one building, which was obviously a trap. But if we can find a place that we can monitor the entire park, we can check there."

Lola grinned. "Well listen to you, getting all professional! Okay, do you know where we can find these?"

Prick cut it, drawling in his accent, "There are always those 'Employees Only' places scattered in the rides."

"We could try It's a Small World, that's a pretty famous ride, it probably shows a lot in the Employees Only rooms," Abby shrugged.

"I like dat idea!" Carmen clapped her hands, nodding.

Kyle moaned. "That's the stupidest ride ever! It's soooo annoying!"

I rolled my eyes. "It doesn't matter, it's not like we are going to be on the ride anyway! We're just checking the employee rooms! So, no complaining. We don't know what is happening to the others right now!"

* * *

**Ryenn POV**

We all sat in silence, trying to think of an idea. Charlene, the older girl, looked up.

"Is there any more of you guys? I mean, any more DHIs?" she asked.

"There are a couple more. I just hope they don't get captured too," I said quietly, thinking only of Tyler. His cute, shy smile. His shining dark eyes...his tussled hair...his ringing, quiet voice. I blinked and snapped out of it. This is just making me sadder!

Charlene smiled kindly. "They won't. You wouldn't have been chosen for this if ALL of you weren't able to do SOMETHING about this!"

"What do you mean? We were chosen because of our acting skills and our looks and junk! What does this have anything to do with being DHIs?" I asked.

Charlene shook her head. "You will understand later."

"She's said that to all of us, Ryenn," Flynn said, a couple chairs away.

"It's true!" Charlene said, almost sounding amused.

"Miss Charlene? Why does that woman want us, anyway?" Eliza asked.

"You're Lizzie, right?"

"Eliza."

"Eliza, there are so many question that you guys are asking that I wish I can answer," Charlene whispered. Everyone in the room quieted to listen to her. "But I'm afraid I can't answer. Not now. All I can tell you guys is that you are special. More so than you think. You will soon learn what you guys are capable of."

* * *

**Carmen POV**

We were all huddled around Tyler as his fingers flew across the keyboard. We somehow managed to sneak into the employee room and Tyler's trying to find the footage of about half an hour ago.

"Found it," he whispered. It was when Flynn was still with us. We watched carefully as a hooded figure put a bag over his head and yanked him away. We all drew in a gasp, but Sammi shushed us, her eyes fixed on the screen.

The scene switched to Splash Mountain, the person dragging an unconscious Flynn inside.

"Switch it!" we yelled at Tyler, making him jump and press a button. The screen switched to the fire exit near the end of the ride.

"There!" I yelled, pointing at the screen. The fire exit door slid open and they disappeared inside, the door closing behind them.

"Splash Mountain!" Jason gasped.

"Well, now we know where we're goin'. Y'all ready?" Abby asked.

"No!" Kyle glared at her. Abby glared right back.

"And why is that?" she hissed.

"We can't all go at once! It's too dangerous!"

"Kyle's right," Jason said. "We can't risk it."

"Then what are we going to do?" I asked.

"We send a couple of people," Tyler said, still leaving us in awe. Is this the same boy that refused to talk to us just days ago?

"Some people stay here, monitoring your progress! Some people stay outside of Splash Mountain on guard, just in case the people in here miss anything, and some people try to break in and rescue them!" Sammi said, slowly catching on to what Ty was saying.

I grinned. "I think I may have an idea, if you guys are willing to listen."

We all got into a huddle as I whispered. I got nods all around, and another grin split across my face as we all put our hands in the middle of the circle.

"Let's do this!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Tyler POV**

I wanted to go. I wanted to go save Ryenn, to be a hero. But my place was here. I belonged in this room, surrounded by technology. So I sent friends to go save MY Ryenn, putting her life in THEIR hands. Which was probably a good thing, if I came along, I would probably have ruined the whole mission. So I sat here, monitoring their progress, with Carmen and Jason while others went out to play hero. I kept on switching screens, and eventually found Group 2, Jade and Prick, standing guard outside of Splash Mountain.

"Group 3 must have already gotten inside," Carmen said.

"Personally, I think Sammi did an AWFUL job of picking the groups! Group 3 doesn't stand a chance in there!" Jay said, leaning over my shoulder.

"Why do you think that?" Carmen asked.

* * *

**Sammi POV**

I did an AWFUL job of picking the groups! We, Group 3, do not stand a CHANCE in here!

I calmly walked through the standby line, trying to get the arguments behind me out of my head.

"You can blame SAMMI over there! It's HER fault we're stuck together!"

"I can blame her, but thing is, I don't HATE HER!"

Lola, who was walking next to me, spin around the glare at them. "KYLE! ABBY! SHUT _UP_!"

Both of their mouths snapped shut, and Lola turned back, smirking.

"Woah. You're a miracle worker!" I laughed, and she grinned.

"You better believe it."

We finally arrived at the logs where the ride begins.

"So, the fire exit that we saw is at the end of the ride," I thought out loud. Lola nodded in agreement.

"We better get going then, she said, grabbing the wall and swinging herself so she was pressed against the wall above the water. The water lazily lapped at the bottom of her feet, but she managed to get a foot hold. She scooted to the side, keeping herself pressed up against the wall. I followed her actions, and soon, all four of us were scooting along through the ride, avoiding the water. Soon, we were in front of the first drop.

"Now what?" I asked, looking down at the drop. It wasn't that big of a drop, but we should avoid getting wet, or making any noise for that matter.

Lola leaned backwards and slowly slid down, still pressed up against the wall. She caught her balance at the bottom of the drop and motioned for us to follow. We did the same thing as her and continued scooting along the wall, with no problems.

Ha. Yeah, THAT would last.

* * *

**Prick POV**

I was sitting on the ground, leaning against the pole of the entrance to the standby line, hands behind my head, eyes closed.

"Ugh," Jade groaned, and I looked up at her. She had her hands stuffed into her back pockets, pacing back and forth in front of me.

"I can't stand this," she moaned. "Why do WE have to stand on guard."

"Because we're the smallest group," I said simply.

"I hate this."

"Well, we just need to save the others, and THEN we don't have to deal with somehow being zapped into Disney World at night," I said. When Jade glanced at me, my breath hitched. "Right?"

"Prick...what if this happens tomorrow night?" she whispered.

I shook my head. "You don't think...?"

* * *

**Lola POV**

We have been scooting through in silence for a while, until we came upon the laughing place. We managed to balance on the fake rocks and walked through.

"It's kinda creepy when the ride's off," Kyle said. As if on cue, the lights flickered on, and the song started. A robotic turtle started laughing, and a bunch of other animals came popping in and out of holes. We all stopped in are tracks.

"Way to jinx it, Blondie!" Abby hissed, glaring back at him.

"G-Guys? How did the r-ride turn on?" I asked, my hands clasped together.

"You don't think Prick or Jade came inside and turned on the ride, do you?" Sammi suggested.

"Or maybe even one of the employees," Abby added.

"Guys, if the ride turned on, wouldn't that mean the security is also o-"

I was cut off as Kyle took another step, making a thin red laser appear, setting off a siren. "AH!" he jumped with surprise, slipping and falling into the water.

There was a loud BANG as his head hit the metal tracks.

"GET OFF THE ROCKS!" Sammi yelled, and we all leaped off, jumping into the water that came up to the middle of our calves. I bent down and grabbed Kyle's wrist, helping him out of the water. Tears were forming in his eyes as he rubbed the back of his head.

"T-Thanks, Lola," his voice jumped a bit, he was obviously in pain.

"We have to get someone to look at that, Blondie," Abby said, standing behind Kyle and running her fingers through his hair. His cheeks turned red a little, then he winced.

"OWW!"

Abby pulled her hands away quickly, turning to us. "Found it." She lifted her hand, revealing blood. Kyle's hair hung in chucks, stuck together with blood.

"It's bleeding, but it can't be that bad. Maybe only a minor concussion," she explained, wiping the blood off onto her jeans.

"Guys!" I yelled over the sirens, before pointing behind me. Shadows of people were getting larger as employees approached us.

"RUN!" Abby yelled, turning on her heel and lifting her knees to her chest, running awkwardly so she can move through the water. I copied her high knee runs, realizing quite quickly how difficult it is to run in water.

"GOTCHA!" one employee said, grabbing Sammi's wrist.

"SAMMI!" I stopped running, turning to look at her.

"RUN!" she screamed as they yanked her back. "NOW!"

Abby grabbed my wrist and pulled me along. "We have to leave her!"

We kept on running through the ride, hearing Sammi's screams.

* * *

**Carmen POV**

"TY! TYLER! TYLEEEEEERRRRRRRRR!" I screamed, shaking him by the shoulders.

"I CAN SEE, CARMEN!" he yelled back, his fingers flying across the keyboard. We followed Sammi and the employees through Splash Mountain. We couldn't get sound, but we were able to watch Sammi flailing and silently screaming. One employee slapped his hand over her mouth.

"PRICK! JADE!" Jason yelled into his walkie talkie. "Get in there! Stop the employees at the end of the standby line!"

The walkie talkie crackled, then heard Pitch's accent drawl: "Roger that."

* * *

**Jade POV**

I ran ahead of Prick, panting as I turned at ever corner, swerving and sprinting. Soon, I could hear the muffled screams of Sammi, and I leaped onto an employee's back, ripping his hair. He let go of Sammi quickly, and she crumpled to the ground.

"THE KIDS HAVE GONE MAD!" he screamed as his little employee friends tried to rip me off his back.

"PRICK!" I yelled, and he grabbed Sammi.

"Come on," he whispered, dragging her away, back towards the ride.

* * *

**Jason POV**

My eyes slid over to the control area, which was right next to the security footage. One button was blinking, and I walked over to it. _It's pretty and somewhat hypnotic._

"This must be the button that shows when the ride if off and on," I said, gaining their attention. Carmen followed me over.

"Well, if it's blinking green, wouldn't that mean the ride is on?"

That's when the security alarm went off.

* * *

**Kyle POV**

"Just keep runnin'!" Abby yelled, in front of Lola and I. I stumbled along, my vision blurring. The pain was searing, a fire in my skull. I couldn't stand it, but I had to keep running.

Abby fell behind and ducked under my arm. "What are you doing?" I asked as she lifted my arm and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Just don't die on us, Blondie, we still need ya," she said, grunting as she wrapped her arm around my chest and started carrying/dragging me along.

"Lola! Go ahead to the end of the ride! We'll catch up!" she yelled. Lola saluted and continued running. We limped through the water in silence, listening to the annoying song, when a sickening noise came from behind. Slowly, we turned our heads to see...a log coming straight at us.

"Of course! The ride is on!" Abby groaned. The water rushed faster, smacking the log angrily.

"You don't think that log is going TOO fast, Cowgirl?" I asked. Her eyes widened as we both realized the same thing.

We were going to be crushed.

* * *

**Lola POV**

I continued running, all alone, scared out of my mind. I finally got the climb to reach the big drop. I looked up before grabbing the track and started climbing it like a ladder, half of my body in the water. My hands shook violently. _Maybe I shouldn't be doing this. _I thought.

Then I remembered the sound of Sammi's screams as she was dragged away. The tears Kyle was holding back when his head was bleeding. Abby risking getting caught by helping him and letting me continue. Tyler, Carmen, and Jason, sitting in the Employee's Only room, unable to do anything but just watch us. All of the ones captured by who knows who! Jade standing guard.

And Prick. Amazing Prick. They were all now depending on ME. I couldn't be a baby anymore.

So I forced my hands to stop shaking just as I got near the top. There was a robot Briar Fox standing in front of a pot, holding a robot Briar Rabbit by the ears. Slowly, the robot Briar Fox's head turned, and snapped to a stop, the creepy fake eyes staring at me. I stopped in my tracks, having a stare down with the robot. It's muzzle pulled upwards into an evil smile.

Nope. Not a robot. DEFIANTLY not a robot!

* * *

**A lot happened in the chapter, and hopefully, NEXT chapter will be even better!**

**How will Sammi, Prick, and Jade escape the employees?**

**Will Abby and Kyle get crushed?**

**What exactly IS Lola staring at?!**

**With the captured people live for much longer with Maleficent?**

**What can be so bad in It's a Small World that set off the alarm with Ty, Jason and Carmen inside?**

**ALL THIS AND MORE SHALL BE ANSWERED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Yeah, bye.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Lola POV**

_Holy...oh my...god! _thoughts spun around my head. I wanted to back up, but I was pressed against the rails on an uphill slant. A DEEP uphill slant. There's no way to escape, except for falling and most likely cracking my head open, or attempting to climb up, hoping this THING doesn't move fast!

Neither one is that promising. But I'll go with the latter. I looked up, breaking eye contact with the fox robot/non-robot, pulling myself up onto another rail, a fast as I possibly could. I glanced down, which was a big mistake. The fox was quickly climbing after me, the robot rabbit abandoned on the ledge. I gasped, pulling myself up onto the top of the drop, looking down and my eyes widening. That's a huge drop...

The fox reached the top of the drop as well, and I was pinned against the wall. I panted, my muscles aching from the climb. The fox tumbled back, balancing itself as sparkles swirled around me. I spun around, watching as the sparkles wound up around me. The sparkles glowed, and I was blinded. I covered my eyes, blinking through the light.

I waited until the light subsided before opening my eyes again. A bow floated in midair. The kind of bow that Merida would shoot. It was beautiful, made of wood with a golden hue, with swirl designs going down. I reached out, letting my fingers wrap around the weapon. It fit my hand perfectly. My hands shook as I plucked the bow string. _How did this happen?_

A dimmer, smaller light shined on the bow, taking the form of an arrow before disappearing, leaving in it's place a perfect golden arrow, its point glistening in the moonlight. The fox growled, taking a step closer to me.

"Wait! I don't even know how to use a bow!" I protested, pressing myself up against the wall, fingers tightening around the bow. Then, my body moved in ways I never have had it move before. I couldn't control myself as I pulled the string back to my cheek, looking down the arrow and shooting, hitting the fox in the shoulder and pinning it against the wall. I looked down at the bow at my hand, and I was able to move my body again. "How did I do that?" I muttered, turning the bow over in my hand, admiring its beauty and design.

* * *

**Abby POV**

An idea popped into my hand, and I grabbed Kyle's wrist. "Get ready!" I yelled, bending my knees. I launched myself into the air, leaping over the speeding log, pulling Kyle along and flinging him into the log. He sat up as I pulled into a back flip, grabbing the edge of the log. I slipped, my legs leaning off the edge. My fingers tightened around the log, my hair whipping around my head.

"KYLE!" I screamed. He reached out,wrapping his hand around my wrist.

"I GOT YOU!" he yelled, holding me down so I didn't fly off. I bent my head down so my forehead touched his hand as he pulled me in. I sat next to him and let my head fall backwards, closing my eyes. For a second, all there was to hear was our heavy breathing and the rush around the log.

"You...okay...?" Kyle panted. I nodded.

"Yeah...you...?" I asked. He nodded as well.

"We...did...it...we sur...vived..."

We sat in silence, as I felt our log tilt up, heading up the huge drop. My eyes widened when I saw Lola at the top, holding a golden bow.

"LOLA?!" Kyle and I gasped in unison.

"KYLE?! ABBY?!" she gasped, looking up from the weapon in her hand. I turned just quick enough to see we were going down the drop, WITH NO SAFETY BAR!

"DUCK!" I screamed, pushing Kyle down to the ground so he wouldn't fall out of the log as we went over. I, however, was too slow. The log fell, and I tumbled out, screaming.

"ABBY!" Kyle and Lola screamed in unison before a large splash was heard as our log landed in the water. I screeched, closing my eyes and bracing for impact as I fell into the brier patch.

* * *

**Jason POV**

"We need to get out of here, guys!" I said, running out of the security room. Tyler and Carmen followed closely in suit. A huge wooden wall fell in front of the wide exit of the ride with a SLAM, keeping us in here. Must be some security thing. Though I've never seen it before...

"JAY!" Tyler yelled, and I spun around. He and Carmen were standing ankle-deep in the water at the entrance to the beginning of the ride, motioning wildly for me to come over. I leaped into the water, following them.

"We should find the nearest fire exit and escape quickly!" Tyler yelled over the blaring siren. A loud **SLAM!** made us stop in our tracks.

I slowly turned around and saw a metal wall covering the entrance to the beginning of the ride. Slowly, the ride started up, the dolls appearing to come to life, singing and dancing robotic-ally. _It's a small world after all! It's a small world after all! It's a SMALL world after all! It's a SMALL, SMALL, WORLD!_

"I don't remember that wall being part of the ride," Carmen whispered, as if there were something in here that can hear us.

As _if! _Its only Tyler, Carmen, me, and the stupid singing dolls. And what are they gunna do, come to life and attack us?

_**HA!**_

* * *

**Lola POV**

_At least it's not real briers. So the worst Abby can get is a couple bruises, right? _I managed to convince myself to remove my hands from my eyes to take a look at Abby after her fall.

I screeched, instantly covering my eyes again. _Oh god. Oh please god, say I didn't see what I think I just saw!_

Something slashed across my arm, and I screamed, tumbling backwards. The fox snarled, licking the blood off my claws, as I fell backwards off the drop, the opposite way of the brier patch. I clawed at the air, flailing wildly, my screams echoing through the ride.

Then...I landed. I closed my eyes, as a loud "OOF!" came from under me. Something broke my fall, like I was caught but then gravity and momentum pushed the both of us down.

Actually, that's _exactly _what happened. I looked beneath me and saw Prick, underwater, with me sitting on top of me.

"OH MY GOSH!" I quickly got up to my feet. Prick sat up, hair swishing slightly at the movement, and he gasped for breath. He spit some of the water that got in his mouth at the wall before standing up.

"Sorry. I thought I would have been able to catch you," he smirked slightly, cheeks red with embarrassment.

"PRICK! We just left Jade with those employees, she could be arrested!" a voice said from behind us. I turned and saw Sammi, panting from the hard work of trying to keep up with Prick.

"Sammi?! You found her?!" I gasped. Finally, some GOOD news!

"Yeah, but we left Jade surrounded by employees," Prick explained.

"You did WHAT?!" I gasped. "Come on, we need to get her!"

* * *

**Flynn POV**

"This is boring," I mumbled, finally breaking through the silence that surrounded us all. I looked around at everyone tied up in chairs, surprised at how long we've been here and more surprised about how calm I've been about this whole thing.

"I'm sure they're coming to get us," Ryenn nodded, trying to stay optimistic.

"And what if they don't?" Eliza asked. "What then?"

"Don't worry, we'll all get rescued. You couldn't have been chosen if you couldn't do a measly rescue mission," the blond, perfect college girl said calmly.

"That's the second time you've mentioned us being 'chosen'," Eliza groaned. "What do you MEAN?!"

"You will know eventually."

"Eliza, you should have known we wouldn't get a straight answer out of her," I said. It's true, the entire time we've been here, we've been trying to get her to tell us why we are here. Since she OBVIOUSLY knows and all.

* * *

**Kyle POV**

I groaned and sat up after the drop. My vision blurred even more, but I forced myself to stay awake. As the log continued along, I launched myself out and ran back to the drop. I looked up, above me was the brier patch.

"ABBY?!" I called out, stumbling to keep my balance. "ABBY, ARE YOU UP THERE?!"

Something dripped down, splattering onto the ground in front of me. I knelt down, studying the liquid carefully. I covered my mouth, muffling my gasp.

Blood. This was blood.

"ABBY!" I screeched. No, no! The brier patch was FAKE! It couldn't have...couldn't have STABBED her, could it? It wasn't real!

"ABBY!" I continued to call her name over and over, climbing up to the brier patch, pulling myself up. I swerved through the spikes, avoiding getting stabbed.

I gasped, stopping in my tracks. I wanted to vomit. Oh...oh god...oh...

I fell to my hands and knees, still carefully avoiding the spikes, retching up my dinner. I gasped for breath, wiping barf from the corners of my mouth before groaning and laying down, avoiding both spike and the pool of vomit. What I saw I never wanted to see again. I closed my eyes, and the blood loss, fear, and terror from the sight finally caught up to me and I passed out.

* * *

**Carmen POV**

Okay, this was freaky. "G-Guys...we gotta get out of here..." I whispered.

"Ty?" Jason turned to Tyler.

"I'm working on it," Tyler ran his fingers through his tussled hair, looking around. "Closest fire escape... that should lead us either behind the ride or back to the stand-by line."

"Which is inescapable because of that wall," Jason pointed out. Tyler nodded.

"We're just going to have to test our luck. Let's walk through the ride, and keep an eye out for fire escapes."

"But what about the ride being on?" I asked.

Tyler shrugged.

Not very promising.

I just nodded and started to follow the two boys, wringing my hands together anxiously, muttering under my breath in Spanish. Tyler suddenly shushed me, stopping in his tracks. Jason crashed right into him.

"AH! Dude what are you doi-"

"I SAID SHUSH!" Tyler hissed, cutting Jason off mid-sentence. His eyes flicked around, both arms out to the side to have stopped us from continuing to walk. Only his eyes moved, other than that he was completely still, not even breathing.

"We're not alone..." he whispered, and I stuffed my fingers into my mouth to stop any frightened noise.

Slowly, every head of every doll in the ride spun around, staring right at us.

* * *

**Jade POV**

I managed to escape the employees, but they were chasing after me. I gasped for breath, pulling my knees up to my chest as I ran through the water.

"GET BACK HERE, KID!" one employee yelled as I turned a corner...and nearly crashed into Lola, Prick, and Sammi.

"TURN AROUND TURN AROUND TURN AROUND!" I screamed. Every one of their eyes widened, and they instantly turned around and ran.

"THERE ARE THE OTHER KIDS!" one employee pointed.

"GET BACK HERE!" another one screamed.

We ran until we got to the climb up to the big drop. Lola, looking like she knew what she was doing, used the rail as a ladder and climbed up, and all of us followed suit. Including the employees.

Lola helped pull me up. Prick gasped, and I looked up. He was standing, hands shaking a he raised a finger, pointing at the brier patch. I stood up and looked where he was pointing and gasped, my hand moving to cover my mouth.

"ABBY! KYLE!" Sammi screeched.

"KIDS!" the employee yelled, still climbing up.

"They can't see that!" I yelled, before spinning around and kicking one of them in the face. He fell down, knocking the rest to the side of the rail, all three unconscious.

"We got to go help them!" Prick said, sliding down the drop gently. We all followed, slowly sliding down and gently landing. Prick climbed up the brier patch, but before I could go after him, he put one hand out to stop me. "I don't think you should go up there, mate. None of ya."

Lola made a little squeaky noise when Prick said mate, a tiny fangirl over his New Zealand accent. I ignored it and nodded, stepping back. Prick climbed up.

"AH, JEEZ, ONE OF THEM BARFED ALL OVER!" he yelled from up there, where we couldn't see him. I would have laughed if I didn't see them from the top of the drop.

This really was NOT a laughing matter.

A screamed pierced through the air, and I stumbled back, tripping over my feet and falling onto my butt.

"HOLY SHITTTTTT! FUCK! NEW ZEALAND! HELPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!"

"It's Abby," I whispered, recognizing the Texas accent. "She's awake. That can't be good."

Another scream echoed, lower, and I guess Abby's scream woke Kyle up. "WHAT THE HEC- AH ABBY!"

"CALM DOWN, WILLA YA?!" Prick yelled over them both. "We need to get Abby to a hospital, NOW!"

"Pri...Pric...ah...ngh...AHHHH SHIT!" Abby screamed, and Prick descended from the brier patch, Abby on his back. Lola covered her eyes, and Sammi spun around. My hand once again flew up to cover my mouth. Abby had her face buried into the crook of Prick's neck, tears dripping down onto his bare chest. His shirt was tied around Abby's shoulder, drenched with blood.

Abby's arm was...it was...UGH!

IT WAS HANGING LIMPLY ON A TINY STRING OF FLESH, ABOUT TO FALL OFF ANY FREAKING SECOND!

Now I knew why Kyle barfed.

* * *

**And it's getting pretty long so I'm gunna stop there. Thanks for reading! Enjoy the cliffies! LATER!**

**BOOM!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Carmen POV**

I instantly clutched each one of Ty and Jason's shoulders, my nails digging into their flesh. "Guys..."

"SH!" Tyler shushed me. We stood motionless for a while, only our eyes moving around, scanning the giant room filled with dolls, staring at us.

Then, cautiously, Tyler took a step.

"YHAAAAAAAAA!" suddenly all the dolls went flying into the air, fangs glinting.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" We all screamed, spinning around and running down the track. Loud splashes were heard from behind us as the dolls landed in the water.

"DON'T LOOK BACK!" Tyler ordered, running ahead of us. I stumbled behind the two boys, tears streaming down my face. And it wasn't the cute kind of crying, like in the movies. It was full on snot dripping, red-face, lips puffy, eyes squished, heavy breathing sobbing. I was a mess.

A mess about to be murdered by HAUNTED DOLLS!

**Abby POV**

"Put me down! PUT ME DOWNNNNN!" I screamed, using my one good hand to smack Prick across the cheek. He quickly knelt and placed me gently on the ground. My vision was blurring, everything was spinning. Warm liquid flowed down the side of my body.

Oh wait. Shit. That's blood.

"Listen," I managed to gasp out before hissing in between my teeth, arching my back.

"You're fine, you're fine, you're fine!" Lola knelt beside me.

"Lola..." my chest rose and fell rapidly. "That bow...where...where...GAH!" I arched my back again, closing my eyes.

"I don't know. It just appeared in my hand."

"Make it...re...appear..."

"Why?"

"JUST FUCKING DO IT!"

Lola stumbled back, holding both arms out. Sparkles wound around her arms, shaping themselves into a bow and arrow.

"Give...the arrow..." I held out my good hand. It trembled, covered in blood. I was starting to see double as she placed the golden arrow in my hand. I wrapped my fingers around the weapon. It didn't quite fit my small hands, but it was obviously created to fit Lola's.

I looked up at everyone around me, speaking through clenched teeth; "I want you all to turn around. Don't face me unless I tell you too. No matter WHAT is happening, got it?"

They all nodded. At least...I think they did. I can't see straight. They all turned around, and I lifted my hand, the good one, the one I can move, the one with the arrow in it. Great. I'm starting to lose my sanity, aren't I? I can't see straight, now now now I can't think straight. I'm thinking curvy. and seeing blurry. My mouth felt full, like it was full of spit. I think it was full of spit. Who knows? It's not not like people are lo-looking in my mouth. My tongue was starting to feel numb, like a grapefruit in my mouth. I like grapefruit. At least...I think I do. Have I ever had grapefruit? It's the same shape as an eggplant, right? I don't think I've ever seen a real eggplant.

Ugh. The pain and blood loss is going to my head. I gotta finish this, quick.

I raised my hand, pointing the tip of the arrow straight at me. At least, I hope it was straight at me. Oh gosh, what if I miss? After all, I can't see anything that well. But it was worth a chance. I tightened my fingers, turning my knuckles white. At least, I think they were white. Or are they green? I like green. It's the same color of my lacrosse shirt, and my softball jersey. GAH! Pull yourself together!

I brought the arrow down, feeling it tearing through my skin. A light flashed in my eyes, and I screamed louder than I've ever screamed.

* * *

**Flynn POV**

I raised my head as I heard a loud scream. All the heads in the room looked towards the door. The screaming continued, sounding very close but at the same time muffled, as if it was far away.

"What was that?" Eliza asked.

"I know that scream! Where have I heard that?!" Lola mumbled to herself, using her shoulder to scratch her chin, since her hands were tied behind her. I scooted the chair over to the wall, leaning the chair onto two legs to press my ear to the wall.

"I swear, I know that scream!" Lola said, kicking her legs.

The older girl, Charlene, grit her teeth. "Oh, I hope this doesn't affect anything. This sounds bad..."

"Affect WHAT?!" Eliza asked.

Charlene shook her head. "Nothing to worry about! The guys are on their way now!"

"The...guys?" I muttered.

Just then, the door was kicked down, along with an echoing; "FUCK YEAH! SUPER BOYS TO THE RESCUE!"

* * *

**Jason POV**

"Gotta get outta here gotta get outta here gotta get outta here," I mumbled over and over, clutching Carmen's fist and dragging her through the water, running behind Tyler.

"WATCH OUT!" Tyler yelled as a boat went barreling towards us. We spun around, only to be confronted by the army of dolls.

"This is not happening, this is NOT happening!" I muttered, pushing both Carmen and Ty to the side and landing on top of them. We landed on the stage for the dancing dolls in big poofy skirts. They growled and clawed at us, one scratching my cheek.

"WHAT DO WE DO?!" Carmen yelled, trying to wrestle one of the dolls off of her.

I was pinned against a wall as one doll came closer to me. Sweat beaded down my neck, my breath heavy.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I ducked my head, holding out both hands to defend myself. Suddenly, I felt a weird tingly feeling. I looked up and saw the doll walking backwards away from me, looking scared out of it's mind. Golden sparkles swirled through my hands before solidifying, the object falling into my palm.

It was a chain scythe. **(For those who don't know what that is go to google images. It's a pretty sweet weapon!) **

"I don't know how to use this!" I said, talking to no one in particular. Then, I lost control of my body. Unconsciously, I swung around, spinning the chain scythe above my head like a lasso before knocking down a whole row of dolls.

I looked down at the weapon in my hands, a huge smile growing on my face. "Sweet!"

* * *

**Blah Blah Blah the end. I'm ending there because...I'm hungry and I'm going to get some food. ENJOY MOTHERFUCKERS! LATER!**


End file.
